


Lloro Por Ti

by sherl0cked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A line of Spanish lyrics, Angst, Depression, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherl0cked/pseuds/sherl0cked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song in a small coffee shop in Nehalem, Oregon gets Sherlock thinking. </p>
<p>And crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lloro Por Ti

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you interested in the song; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90iz99vk4jg
> 
> Keep in mind that it is in Spanish so yeah.

Sherlock never felt depressed. In fact, he usually decided not to feel anything because of the consequences that came with feeling or caring. But it’s been exactly three years since Sherlock has seen John, and the more he thinks about how far away he is from him, the depression seems to sink deeper and deeper into his stomach. He ignores it however, but when he is sitting in a coffee shop in Nehalem, Oregon all by himself, a certain song plays, making his stomach twist in anguish and regret. From the little Spanish he knew, he could make out the three words that stood out to him the most. 

_Lloro por ti._

_**I cry over you.** _

__

It was then when Sherlock began to realize that whatever malice Sherlock had done, whatever trouble he had been in, his loyal and faithful doctor would be there. The world could be ending, and John would spend his last breathing moments with Sherlock. _God what’ve done?_ He asks himself, he runs an anxious hand through his,now shorter,hair and feels the despair pressing down on his chest, eating him alive. He stares down at his full mug of tea and watched as a tear of his dropped into the once hot drink. Sherlock’s eyes shifted to his mobile, he stared and stared at it and wondered if John still had the same number. He wondered if John would pick up to the unfamiliar number. But he knew that you gained nothing by simply wondering. He picked his phone and scrolled down until he saw John’s name on the screen. 

He put the phone to his ear and he felt his heart pounding, Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat and listened to the phone dial.

“Hello?” 

Sherlock’s heart slowed down when a child had answered the phone, “Sorry, I’ve got the wrong-”

“Sherlock? What are you doing answering my calls?!” 

Sherlock froze in confusion and fear at the voice he heard in the background. 

“Sorry Daddy, I thought you couldn’t reach to answer.” The child said. 

“Give me the phone. Thank you. Sorry, hello?” John said into the receiver 

The lump was stuck in his throat, forbidding him to speak. 

“John.” He squeaked 

“Yeah, hello? Who’s this?” 

“I-”

“Yeah?” 

“John Rogers?” Sherlock faked his best American accent. 

“Uh,” He laughed, “Sorry mate, wrong number.” 

“Sorry.” Sherlock replied, hanging up abruptly. 

_A child,_ Sherlock thought, _John has a child and he decided to name him after me._


End file.
